


You're Just Too Pretty

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I'll update these as I go lmao, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Alternating, Scent Marking, Secrets, not sure what else to tag someone help me, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: ‘I’m kind of in love with you.’What is Harry supposed to do with that? What is he supposed to do about that? When the older boy  had said it, Harry screamed, told him to get the fuck out and never come back. But the problem is not Louis, or what he said - the problem is that Harry has a secret. One that he’s never said out loud, one he never even wanted to say until he fell in love with Louis Tomlinson.Or, Male Omegas are considered extremely dangerous and are jailed or often killed shortly after they present.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! As always let me know what you think! I've had this idea brewing for a while and I'd really like to make this a chaptered fic, I hope you like it!

_“Oh my god!”_

The shriek has the four boys jumping up and running towards the sound. They had been studying, Liam found an entire wing in the Education Building that no one ever visits and they made it their own hide-out. They run out into the hallway, searching for Harry who had left to go to the bathroom just a minute before. They find him easily enough, standing on an abandoned chair in the middle of the hall, eyes so wide you can see them even with the dim lights. 

“There’s a rat!” Harry yells at them, sounding no less hysterical than before. They all groan, because really? Louis can’t help but roll his eyes, Harry has to be the most dramatic person he’s ever met. Someone turned on the lights and they all start looking for the rodent, but Louis’ only focus was the boy standing on the chair. His toes actually twitch with the urge to run to Harry, but he manages a brisk walk.

“You’re such a Beta.” Zayn calls with a laugh, but neither of them are even listening to him. Harry being a Beta isn’t a sore subject until it is, for reasons unbeknownst to Louis, so they both ignore him completely. 

“C’mon, get down.” He says it gently, like he’s trying to convince Bambi down off a cliff. Harry shakes his head, not even looking at Louis anymore, eyes flicking around the floor and to the other boys. Louis does _not_ stare at the lip Harry is worrying between his teeth. He sighs, taking another step forward.

“You probably scared it off with all the screaming, Hazza, come on.” Louis holds his hands out this time, offering to help him get down. Harry shakes his head again just as Niall shouts in excitement that he saw the rodent. Harry meets his eyes then, giving Louis the _worst_ puppy dog look (Louis’ heart does _not_ swoop). He whispers, so quietly that Louis almost misses it, “ _Alpha._ ” Louis can’t help the smile that grows on his face. 

Harry had called Louis one night early in winter last year and begged him to come over to kill a spider for him, he just couldn’t do it himself. After a twenty minute phone call and _almost_ tears, Louis gets out of bed and stomps across campus. And of course, by the time he gets to Harry’s he’s not mad anymore and he feels kind of loopy-tired. He decides not to be an asshole and wake up others by knocking on the door, and sends Harry a text. 

_your alpha is here xx_

He hears Harry’s cackle through the door, so he gets himself ready and stands in a Superman pose just as the door opens. Harry _really_ cackled then, pulling him inside as Louis shushes him. He shuts the door behind them, looking at Harry expectantly only to find that he had lost the spider in the time it took to answer the door. Louis was forced to stay the night and protect Harry, of course. So, for weeks after that, any time Harry needed help with _anything_ he would text or call or _whine_ saying ‘Alpha, please’. And how does anyone expect Louis to say no to him? So here he is, in need of his big bad Alpha to save him from the rat.

Louis knows what Harry’s asking when he says that and looks at him _like that_ , still standing on the chair, and Louis almost tells him no. But he hasn't actually been able to say the word no to Harry since the day they met. So, he turns around and lets Harry jump onto his back, and walks them out of the building. 

\- - -

He walks with the gangly lad on his back all the way back to Harry’s apartment. Louis only puts him down because they can’t get into the building without the keys Harry’s got in his backpack. Louis watches as he fishes for them and struggles to unlock the door, admiring him. Harry’s hair is getting incredibly long, when they had met almost two years ago, it wasn’t even past his ears. Now it’s all the way down to his shoulders, ringlets seemingly perfectly placed all the time. Everything about Harry seems perfectly placed, and it’s not fair, how amazing Harry always looks. Louis would never stop looking at him if he didn’t have to look at things like other people, or (ugh) his course work. 

“How’d you do on the Physics quiz?” Harry asks as he shoves open the door, pulling Louis in after him. It always smells so nice in his apartment, Louis has asked him countless times _how_ he gets it to always smell so good, but Harry never tells. Louis almost doesn’t hear Harry’s question, letting himself be engulfed in the honey vanilla sweetness that is so simply _Harry_ it makes him drool a little bit _._ He immediately flops onto the couch, kicking his shoes off on the way because he knows Harry will yell if he doesn’t. He watches as his friend makes a beeline for the kitchen, hopefully retrieving them some snacks. 

“Dunno. How’d you do?” Louis answered cheekily, putting his hands behind his head as he looks over at Harry and his armful of snacks. It occurs to Louis that Harry shouldn’t even know that there was a physics quiz today, he’s not even enrolled in that course and _Louis_ certainly didn’t say anything about it. Harry’s smile is quickly replaced with a frown as he slinks over to the sofa.

“Lou, please tell me you didn’t fail another one?” Harry groans as he flops down onto the couch, placing his head in Louis’ lap. Louis can’t help himself as he runs his fingers immediately into Harry’s hair, untangling all the knots he’s acquired through the day. Harry closes his eyes practically turning into goo under the touch. “Stop trying to change the subject.” He whispers after a moment, but his eyes don’t open, so Louis does not stop. The boys would be here soon for dinner anyway. One day last year Niall and Louis confessed that they eat fast food more often than they don’t. Harry apparently couldn’t live with this information and has been feeding all four of them almost every night since then.

“Who’s picking up groceries today?” Louis asks, further pulling Harry away from words like ‘quiz’. If he can get out of this conversation without having to tell Harry his score, today will be a good one. Harry opens his eyes then, brows furrowed as he tries to remember. 

“Um, Niall. I think he might be taking that Beta with him, so they won’t be here for a while. Either way, we’re having pasta because I don’t feel like anything else today.” The words fall out of Harry’s mouth slow yet jumbled, Louis wonders if he’s going to fall asleep just as he closes his eyes again. 

“Sleepy, love?” He asks quietly, digging in his finger slightly to massage his scalp. Harry nods, turning so that his cheek is resting against Louis’ knee. His hands chase after Harry’s head, knowing that the needy boy would complain if he were to stop now. They’ve been doing this for a while - dancing around an almost relationship without actually labeling it. Louis has never raised the question of what they are, too terrified to scare Harry off or something. They’ve kissed a few times, nothing crazy or incredibly special. There are always excuses to stop; homework, classes, work, _whatever_ , Louis doesn’t mind, really. He wants to respect Harry’s boundaries and definitely doesn’t want to push him too far in any way. 

It’s just that Louis might be (who is he kidding? Definitely is) falling in love with Harry, and he wants to make sure that they’re at least on the same page. That Harry’s in this too, with him, that it’s not some ‘we kiss sometimes but we’re best friends’ relationship girls seem to have with each other. Louis is like, picket fence and babies type of in this (maybe that’s dramatic, but Harry’s too incredible for anything _but_ dramatics). He’s pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocks on the door. Harry wakes up with a gasp, laying on his back and smiling up at Louis. He taps on Harry’s nose, just to hear him laugh. He’s not sure how long they had been sitting, but it’s way too early for the boys to be coming over. There’s more knocking, except this time it’s a little more like pounding, so Louis gets up to answer the door. 

He’s not expecting to see Nick Grimshaw standing in the hallway, and he certainly doesn’t feel inclined to let him inside. 

“What are you doing here?” It comes out a little more aggressive than the Alpha intended, but Nick smirks all the same. Louis clenches his teeth.

“Harry here?” Nick asks, shoving past Louis and into the apartment. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry’s tone is different from Louis’; twinkling and happy with a little bit of a laugh underneath. Louis shuts the front door and goes into the kitchen, grabbing a beer, he was going to fucking need one if Nick was staying, before sitting up on the kitchen counter.

“Can’t I miss my boy?” Nick asks, tackling Harry where he’s seated on the couch. Louis’ blood boils _my boy_.

Louis is mature enough to admit that maybe his feelings towards Nick might have something to do with jealousy. He knows that Harry regularly gives Nick blowjobs during their ‘tutoring sessions’ that they have for their Anatomy course. It’s not - like, it shouldn’t be a big deal. He and Harry never talked about being exclusive or _anything_ like that. He’s not even sure if Harry’s interested in a relationship with him. So Louis has no reason to be jealous, nothing to be mad about. But it’s so easy to hate the smug asshole that is Nick Grimshaw. So, instead of telling Harry that _he_ wants to exchange blowjobs, Louis simply hates Nick with his entire being. 

It’s not as bad as it could be, though, because Louis’ got his beer and the other boys show up shortly after he finishes his third one. Nick leaves then, because none of the boys actually like him and he’s severely outnumbered. Harry makes the pasta with the help of Niall’s new Beta friend named Shawn, who’s more helpful than any of the other guys have ever been, _ever_ according to Harry. The pasta is amazing, obviously, because Harry made it.

“Luke told me he smelled an Omega on campus earlier.” Zayn says nonchalantly as they eat. Everyone looks up at that, eyes wide and curious. “Probably one of the football players girlfriends.”

“Wow,” Louis marvels, his mouth practically watering as he talks, “Can you even imagine dating an Omega?” All of the other boys shake their heads, leaning back in their seats and grinning at each other, empty plates pushed away from them.

“The scent, the slick, the _heats_. I wouldn’t survive.” Liam groans, Shawn is laughing in agreement and Louis might be a little hard, “I think I would go crazy, keep her locked up all the time and just fu-”

“Actually, I’m not feeling all that well.” Harry interrupts, looking up for the first time, but not meeting anyone’s eye, “If you guys could clean up for me, I’m gonna head to bed. Just lock the door on your way out.” Harry talks so fast Louis barely catches what he actually said. He gets up and practically runs to his room without another glance. Louis aches to follow him.

“Well, shit. What the fuck was that?” Niall breathed, looking at Louis. And like, Louis is just as lost as he is. The only problem is that when he looks away from Niall, he finds that _everyone else_ is staring at him too. Okay, so they _expect_ him to follow Harry. Alright then. 

“Clean up and leave.” Louis calls over his shoulder as he nearly runs down the hallway. He knocks gently, opening the door and slipping inside. Harry’s sitting in the middle of his bed with this weird look on his face, and he’s on the phone. Louis goes to climb onto the bed but Harry stops him, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away. 

“Louis, please. I really don’t feel well.” Harry rushes out, resting his phone on his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

\- - -

The next few days are… Weird and it’s got Louis crawling out of his skin. He’s not sure what he did wrong, and he doesn’t know how to ask about it either. But on Friday, Harry texts him saying that he wants to get high and play video games, so Louis figures that it’s all going to be okay. 

He practically runs to Harry’s apartment, bumping into several unsuspecting freshman along the way. Louis’ not exactly _worried_ per se, but his hands are terribly sweaty in his pockets as he stands outside Harry’s door. He knocks and stands there for a second, trying to decide whether to walk in or not. But then the door swings open and Harry’s standing there with a wide smile and a bucket of popcorn under his arm. Louis was worried for nothing.

They walk to Louis’ car in mostly silence, Harry humming some unnamed tune. Louis wants to ask him about what happened the other day, wants to know what upset him, but he also doesn’t want to disturb the peace. So they walk all the way to the South Lot quietly. They get to Louis’ car and climb into the back, so that they can sit with each other. Harry gets in the passengers side and Louis climbs in after, immediately putting his feet up on Harry’s thighs, back up against the closed car door. Louis is halfway into rolling the blunt when Harry speaks up. 

“Niall and that Shawn are definitely boning.” He says it so casually that Louis’ caught off guard as he barks out a laugh.

“No shit,” Louis replies, “Niall won’t stop talking about him, I think he wants to get married soon.” It’s Harry’s turn to laugh now as Louis seals the blunt and lights it. Soon, they’re surrounded by smoke and laughing uncontrollably over the popcorn Harry spilled during a particularly intense cough. They walk back hand in hand, and Harry always gets quiet when he’s high, so Louis fills the silence by talking about his day. Harry hums along, squeezing his hand occasionally and giggling, and it just works. They decide to play Mario Kart when they get back to Harry’s apartment.

The problem is that Harry is like, really good at Mario Kart, and he’s kind of kicking Louis’ ass. They’re in the third race out of five and Louis is getting nervous that he’s going to _lose_ and that simply cannot happen. So in the final lap of the race, Louis realizes he only has one option. He tosses his remote away and tackles Harry, wrestling him to the ground as they abandon the game. They’re both intoxicated and Louis feels at home surrounded by the smell of Harry’s house.

At some point they end up kissing, Louis’ not sure who initiated it, but he’s certainly not going to stop. Harry is below him giving up these pliant sounds right into Louis’ mouth. His lips are so graceful and _soft_ as they kiss, tongues fitting together too perfectly. With his inhibitions lowered, Louis lets his hands wander; running his fingers over Harry’s cheeks, collar bones, running them slowly down his arm. And Harry, unsurprisingly, let’s him, hands cradling Louis’ face gently. He gasps lightly when Louis pushes his cold fingers under the fabric of his t-shirt, wandering up his torso and chest. 

“Louis,” He whispers, the first thing he’s said in quite a long time, it makes Louis a little dizzy. Harry’s head falls back onto the carpet and Louis takes the opportunity, kissing down his jaw and neck. His roaming hands grab at Harry’s love handles, rubbing circles with his thumbs, dipping just past the waistband of his jeans. “Louis,” Harry hums, a little louder this time, and Louis digs his teeth in a little bit in response. He dips his thumbs lower, lightly grazing the hair down there. He _feels_ Harry shiver underneath him. He’s careful and he doesn’t think his fingers shake too much as he begins to unbutton Harry’s jeans. 

“ _Louis!”_ It’s more of a yelp this time and Harry is shoving him up and away. Louis sits back on his knees, absolutely panicking because of the look on Harry’s face. Shit.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He whispers, but Harry doesn’t respond, just lays back and stares at the ceiling. Louis definitely fucked up, he’s stoned and he wasn’t thinking, wasn’t listening. His head is absolutely spinning, without Harry he has nothing. The other boys would surely take his side and leave Louis in the dust. If everything is ruined, he only has himself to blame. They sit in silence for too long and Louis is trying to figure out what the fuck to do when Harry abruptly stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

“Hazza,” Louis calls, standing up to follow him. Harry’s head drops, back facing Louis, and he knows he’s fucked. “Can we just-- Please, let’s talk about this.” Harry doesn’t move, probably doesn’t even blink. 

“I think you should go.” He whispers, voice so small that Louis’ heart shatters. He’s panicking because he can’t just _leave_ not when things are like this, not when Harry’s like this. He stands there long enough that Harry turns around, tears flowing freely down his face and eyebrows scrunched. In that moment, Louis genuinely hates himself, because Harry crying always feels like someone is stabbing him in the chest, and this time it’s his fault. He has to make it better, there is no other option, so he doesn’t really think when he speaks next.

“Harry, I’m kind of in love with you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!!! I hope you guys like it :) as always, let me know what you think! Ch 3 will be up ASAP !

Harry is only human, he can only handle so much and right now he’s afraid his head might explode. The words bounce around his head like bouncy balls trapped in his brain. 

I’m kind of in love with you.

What does that mean? What the _fuck_ does that even mean?

_‘I’m kind of in love with you.’_

What is Harry supposed to do with that? What is he supposed to do _about_ that? When Louis said it, Harry had screamed, told him to get the fuck out and never come back. But the problem is not Louis, or what he said or even how he said it. Harry has a secret. One he’s never said out loud, one he never even _wanted_ to say out loud until he met Louis Tomlinson.

When he presented as an Omega, his mom and sister sat him down, carefully explaining what this meant for him, how much his life was going to change. Male Omegas are considered to be dangerous, barbaric and even though his mom and sister know that Harry is neither of those things, the rest of the world doesn’t. There have been stories in the news of male Omegas presenting and going crazy during their first heat and promptly being arrested, or even shot on sight. Harry doesn’t remember much of it, but after his first heat, he started on black market suppressants that were strong enough to block his scent and almost every other indicator that he’s an Omega. If anyone were to find out that he’s an Omega, he would be sent to jail or simply killed. His mom and sister are the only ones who know, and no one has ever questioned his status as a Beta.

Now that Harry’s in college, Gemma makes a trip and brings him the high dose suppressants once a month. Not even his dad knows that he’s an Omega, and Harry certainly can’t tell Louis. It would put both of them in danger, it would jeopardize their relationship. It would ruin everything. 

The problem is that Harry is kind of in love with him too.

\- - -

The weekend passes with lots of unanswered texts and missed calls, none of the boys come over for dinner because Harry can’t make himself get out of bed to go to the grocery store. He feels lost, like he's run out of options and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Monday is really bad; the suppressants fuck with Harry’s hormones and some days it really messes with his head. On these days, Harry usually finds his way to Louis’ bed or his couch or his arms. But today he doesn’t have Louis. He wakes up knowing it’s going to be one of those days and his chest aches with the knowledge that he is alone. He’s trying to convince himself to get out of bed for class when his phone dings next to him.

_Dinner tonight hazza?_

It’s texted into the groupchat Harry and the four boys have, in between texts about some football player who got arrested. It’s Niall who sends it, which means Louis probably made him, and the whole group chat goes quiet right after. Harry stares at his phone, not even knowing what to say back.

_No, sorry._

It’s good enough for now. 

On Tuesday, Harry cancels dinner again. He also skips all of his classes that day, Louis is in his second one and that’s a problem he simply cannot deal with. 

On Wednesday, Zayn barges into Harry’s house and demands to know what’s wrong. They make dinner with supplies that Zayn brings and Harry doesn’t say a word.

Thursday is even worse than Monday in that Harry is up all night dreaming of blue eyes. But Harry doesn’t have the choice to stay in bed today, because he skipped all of his classes on Tuesday. He puts on Louis’ sweatshirt only because he misses the Alpha’s forest-y scent, and prepares for an awful day. It’s a terrible idea, though, because everytime he catches some of Louis’ scent, his chest aches. On Thursdays he has a Gerontology class with Louis, but he rarely ever shows up. So, Harry takes a deep breath and walks in. When there’s two minutes until class starts and Louis is not in his usual seat next to Harry, he sends out a little prayer that he’s not coming at all. 

But, the universe is feeling especially cruel and Louis walks in with exactly fifteen seconds to spare (not that Harry was counting). The Omega doesn’t even need to look up to know it’s him; Luke from footie shouts ‘Tommo!’ every time they see each other. Louis sits down and Harry holds his breath, tears quickly welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything at first, grabs his things out of his bag and gets ready to take notes as the professor begins to lecture.

“Hi, sunshine.” Louis whispers, nudging Harry with his knee lightly. And it’s so nonchalant and kind and _terrible_ that it makes him actually dizzy. And that's it, Harry is done for. He practically falls out of his chair, running for the nearest bathroom. It feels an awful lot like he can’t breathe, like there’s a boulder sitting on his chest and he simply cannot get air into his lungs. He doesn’t even care that people stare at him in the hallways. He makes a choked off, strangled sound as he enters the bathrooms, leaning up against the wall and trying to breathe. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until his sobs are so loud that they bounce off the walls and the door to the bathroom is opening. 

“Hazza?” It’s Louis, it just has to be Louis and it forces another ugly sob out of the younger boy. His legs give out then, and he’s left kneeling on the toilet floor openly sobbing into his hands. Realizing how absolutely pathetic he looks, he pulls his ( _Louis’ fucking_ ) hoodie over his face, trying to hide but only successfully immersing himself in Louis’ scent. Louis grabs at Harry’s hands, trying to pull them away as he speaks. Harry doesn’t even hear what the Alpha is saying, the boulder sitting on his chest growing in size. He can’t fucking _breathe_. Harry nearly screams, trying to shove the Alpha away, but Louis is quick to take advantage of the change in position and pulls Harry into his chest.

“Stop!” He wheezes, feeling awfully weak and tired. And then Louis places his hand on the nape of Harry’s neck and starts _scent marking him._ Harry turns to jello, his sobs dying down to small whimpers as they sit on the bathroom floor. Louis keeps his hand there, running his thumb gently across his skin until Harry can breathe again. Who knows how long they sit there and it occurs to Harry that at least one other person should have come in by now. 

“When did you lock the door?” Harry whispers shakily when he regains the ability to speak. Louis laughs his little twinkly laugh and buries the hand on Harry’s neck into his hair. 

“About the same time you fell on the ground.” Louis mumbles, digging his fingers in to massage at Harry’s scalp like he always does. It’s the younger boys turn to laugh now, but it’s wet and half hearted. “Why don’t you come back to mine, darling? I’ll make you some tea.” His skin tingles at the pet name, and Harry lets himself be pulled up and out of the bathroom. They should probably (definitely) talk about the fact that Louis just scent marked him and that only intimate, bonded couples do that. It’s a conversation for another time. 

\- - -

They’re sitting at his kitchen table, Harry looking anywhere and everywhere except for Louis, knee bouncing and tears drying on his cheeks. There’s an untouched cup of tea in front of him and tension in the air. He can feel Louis watching him, he doesn’t have to look and it makes everything worse. They sit there in silence for God knows how long, before Harry finally speaks up.

“Stop staring at me,” He mumbles, lowering his gaze to his hands resting in his lap. They’re pale and sweaty, anxiety thrumming through his veins like the incessant beat of a never ending song. Louis takes a moment to answer, watching Harry like a hawk the whole time.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis gives back making the younger boy feel nauseous. Harry knows that the only way he’ll make it out of here is if they talk about it, except talking about it is not an option. So they sit in silence once again. After a while, Harry gets anxious enough that he gets up and starts cleaning; folding blankets and readjusting pillows and putting unused dishes in the dishwasher just to make himself feel better. Louis only watches, because Harry will break soon and they both know it. The fact that Harry hasn’t left is astounding, because he should. He should run away and never look back, keep his friends out of danger and start over somewhere else, or maybe just go home.

But Harry doesn’t leave, and while he’s standing at the windowsill and rearranging the array of succulents for the fifth time, Louis gets up from the table and pulls him to the couch. They sit down, facing each other and once again, Harry still can’t look at the Alpha. 

“Hazza,” He whispers, so gently it makes the boy’s heart ache, “It’s me, baby, you can tell me anything.” This is when Harry breaks down, tears falling like a dripping faucet as he crawls into his best friends lap. Louis is quick to accept him, wrapping his arms tight around the Omega as he cries for the hundredth time that week.

“It’s not that simple.” Harry says, because what else is there to say. Louis only shushes him, petting his hair and trying to calm him down. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Seeing you like this hurts me, love. Tell me what you need, tell me what I can do to fix this.” He begs, and Harry’s heart is full and yet broken at the same time. There’s no way to fix this and the Omega only cries harder.

“There’s nothing to do. You can’t fix this, Louis.” He’s got a vice grip on the older boy’s shirt, probably ruining it. Louis seems so calm beneath him, convinced that this isn’t a big deal, probably because he’s not even considering what Harry’s so close to saying.

“I love you, darling, and you can’t tell me you don’t love me, too.” Harry sobs and only shakes his head, trying to bury himself in Louis. 

“Then it is that simple, Harry, whatever it is we can work it out.” Louis tells him.

Louis isn’t going to let this go, he’s going to continue to pursue Harry until Harry tells him to stop, and maybe even after that. So his options are to lose his best friend, who feels an awful lot like a soulmate, or tell him a secret that could get them both killed. But this is Louis, right? Harry thinks, _hopes_ that he wouldn’t spin around and turn Harry into the authorities. Right? What options does he have, really? Because if he loses Louis, the other boys will surely follow suit, and then he has no one, nothing. 

So, Harry lets himself believe what Louis is saying - that they’ll work it out, that it really is that simple. He takes a deep breath and separates himself from Louis, moving to the opposite side of the couch and closing his eyes once again, he says;

“I’m an Omega.”


End file.
